All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.
Disclosed in the embodiments herein is a method for manufacturing a substantially seamless continuous flexible transfer belt of an electrostatographic print device by selecting a carbon-black loaded polyimide polymer belt stock material having a first end and a second end, ultrasonically welding the first end of the belt stock material to its second end to form a seam and laser ablating the seam at the ultrasonically welded area to remove material found on the side of the belt upon which an image is to be carved.
Typical flexible belts used for different kinds of practical application are, generally, prepared in either a seamed or a seamless belt configuration. These flexible belts are commonly utilized to suit numerous functioning purposes such as electrostatographic imaging member belts, conveyor belts, drive belts, intermediate image transfer belts, sheet transport belts, document handling belts, donor belts for transporting toner particles, motor driving belts, torque assist driven belts, and the like.
Flexible belts, such as electrostatographic imaging member belts, are well known in the art. Typical electrostatographic flexible imaging members include, for example, photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems, and electroreceptors or ionographic imaging members for electrographic imaging systems. Both electrophotographic and electrographic imaging member belts are commonly utilized in a seamed belt configuration based from ease of belt fabrication and cost considerations, even though seamless imaging belts are preferred since the whole belt surface is a viable imaging area.
For electrophotographic applications, the flexible imaging member or photoreceptor belts preferably comprise a flexible substrate support coated with one or more layers of photoconductive material. The substrate supports are usually organic materials such as a film forming thermoplastic polymer. The photoconductive coatings applied to these substrates may comprise inorganic materials such as selenium or selenium alloys, organic materials, or combinations of organic and inorganic materials. The organic photoconductive layers may comprise, for example, a single binder layer having dissolved or dispersed therein a photosensitive material or multilayers comprising, for example, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer. The charge generating layer is capable of photogenerating holes and injecting the photogenerated holes into the charge transport layer. As more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers were developed, degradation of image quality has been encountered during extended cycling. Moreover, complex, highly sophisticated duplicating and printing systems operating at very high speeds have placed stringent requirements including narrow operating limits on photoreceptors. One typical type of multilayered imaging member that has been employed as a belt in electrophotographic imaging systems comprises a substrate, a conductive layer, a hole blocking layer, an adhesive layer, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer, and a conductive ground strip layer adjacent to one edge of the imaging layers. This imaging member may also comprise additional layers, such as an anti-curl back coating layer to flatten the imaging member and an optional overcoating layer to protect the exposed charge transport layer from wear.
The flexible electrographic imaging or ionographic belts though analogous to photoreceptor belts are, however, of simpler material design; these belts, in general, comprise either a flexible single layer conductive substrate support or an insulating substrate support having a conductive metallic surface and overcoated on a dielectric imaging layer. The basic process for using electrostatographic flexible imaging member belts is well known in the art.
A flexible image transfer member is usually fabricated from a sheet cut from an imaging member web. The sheets are generally rectangular in shape. All sides may be of the same length, or one pair of parallel sides may be longer than the other pair of parallel sides. The expression “rectangular,” as employed herein, is intended to include four sided sheets where all sides are of equal length or where the length of two equal parallel sides is unequal to the other two equal parallel sides.
The sheets are fabricated into a belt by overlapping opposite marginal end regions of the sheet. A seam is typically produced in the overlapping marginal end regions at the site of joining. Joining may be effected by any suitable means. Typical joining techniques include welding (such as ultrasonic welding), gluing, taping, pressure heat fusing and the like. Typical seamed electrostatographic imaging member belts commonly employed in imaging machines have a welded seam formed from ultrasonic welding process.
Ultrasonic welding may be the method chosen for joining a flexible imaging member because it is rapid, clean and solvent-free and low cost, as well as because it produces a thin and narrow seam. In addition, ultrasonic welding may be preferred because the mechanical high frequency pounding of the welding horn causes generation of heat at the contiguous overlapping end marginal regions of the flexible imaging sheet loop to maximize melting of one or more layers therein to form a strong and precisely defined seam joint. Ultrasonic welding may also be chosen for joining flexible polymeric sheets because of its speed, cleanliness (absence of solvents) and production of a strong seam. The melting of the coating layers of the photoconductive sheet provides direct substrate to substrate contact of the opposite ends and fusing them into a seam.
Ultrasonic welding is a process that uses high frequency mechanical vibrations above the audible range. The vibrations are produced at the tip of a welding sonotrode or horn. The vibratory force emanating from such a horn device can be generated at high enough frequencies to soften or melt thermoplastic material components intended to be joined together. For example, such frequencies can be effective at 20, 30 or 40 kHz. One of the main advantages of ultrasonic welding may be found in the very short welding steps that enhance its usefulness even in mass production. Weld times may last less than a second. Thus, the process has been utilized in many industries and applications.
Ultrasonic welding can be accomplished at various distances from the horn ranging from only a fraction of a millimeter up to several centimeters. For distant welding the polymer must transmit the energy efficiently, i.e. not be too flexible or have too high a loss modulus. A copolymer of acrylonitrile, butadiene, and styrene (ABS) and high impact polystyrene is among the easiest polymers to weld ultrasonically. Ultrasonic welding will usually join amorphous thermoplastics more readily than semicrystalline ones. However, the advent of more powerful machines has blurred this distinction, and semicrystalline polymers are now welded routinely.
The ultrasonic welding process may entail holding down the overlapped ends of a flexible imaging member sheet with vacuum against a flat anvil surface and guiding the tip end of an ultrasonic vibrating horn transversely across the entire width of the sheet, over and along the overlapped ends, to form a welded seam. The ultrasonic vibration frequency applied for joining the photoreceptor belt/loop ends is kept so high that a frictional heat results upon contact with material to be joined. The heat causes softening or melting of contact portion which results in fusing the joined belt end pieces without any horn burn blemishes in the form of undesirable raised, rough and brittle welds.
Unfortunately, the ultrasonic welding joining process can result in the formation of flashing and splashing that project, respectively, beyond the edges of the belt and onto either side of the overlap region of the slam. The excessive thickness of the photoreceptor belt in the seam region due to the presence of the splashing and seam overlap may result in a larger induced bending strain at the seam than at the remainder of the photoreceptor belt as the seam passes over each support roller. Moreover, excessive seam thickness and irregular splash protrusions can cause the development of large lateral friction forces against cleaning blades during electrophotographic imaging and cleaning cycles. This mechanical interference has been observed to severely affect the life of the imaging belt, exacerbate blade wear, and induce belt velocity variations during belt cycling.
The seam flashing can be removed from either edge of the belt with the use of, for example, a reciprocating punch or notching device. The reciprocating punch has a small circular cross section and removes the flashing and part of the seam to form a generally semi-circular notch in either edge of the belt. Other innovative efforts have been employed to improve seam morphology such as seam surface smoothing by polishing; seam life extension by scribing the top surface of the seam to relieve bending stress/stress; and shape alteration of imaging sheet ends by mechanical grinding prior to overlapping and welding have all been successfully demonstrated, these techniques nevertheless are cumbersome and very costly to implement. To provide mechanically robust imaging member belts that meet the future electrostatographic imaging requirements, it has therefore become apparent that preparation of seamless imaging member belts is important to eliminating the flexible belt's seam-associated shortcomings.